Power ranger's Wild force : Master org returns ( syoc story)
by rosealine gold
Summary: A thousand years can fly by in an instant. Princess Shayla must gather a new batch of knights, and stop the Org threat. Can the chosen Wild Force overcome their differences and defeat the orgs for good? Or are they doomed to tear each other apart? SYOC - Now open ( going on hiatus for a little while )
1. Syoc form

power ranger's wild force : master org's returns

**Org generals form **

name :

personalitiy :

abblities:

back ground :

Appearance:

**A/n: I perfer if people would summit their charater though PM's then sending them though the Review section of this story .. thank you very much , i'm still looking for a few Org generals now . Along With the both forms are also on my profile as well and this is a Syoc fanfiction so i'm looking forward to getting some charater's for it. I'm still looking for one more ranger and then after that i'm not accepting any more **

**ranger form **

name :

personality :

Animal crystal :

background:

appearance:


	2. Golden Jaguar's Drive

**A/n: I would like to thank Sophiemacyd for the character of Emily and for the Org character Salazar who will be showing up in a much later chapter of this story **

chapter one

Golden Jaguar's Drive

6000 years ago, Master Org was defeated. The Animarium was lifted into the heavens, and the world entered an age of peace.

For 6000 long years, Turtle Cove and the rest of the world lived and thrived without the threat of the Orgs.

But, this peace would never last.

* * *

Emily takes another step through the deep woods attached to her father's home. She always found it easier to breathe while in nature…

And not while her father was making decisions for her.

She didn't get why he was so angry at the idea of her going out-of-state. She was a grown woman, and he still treated her like a child. The disagreement turned to an argument, and the argument turned to a shouting match.

It always ended the same, with Emily storming off.

She sighs, and keeps walking, to the clearing she always goes to while in her head.

But, something was off about the clearing, this time. In the center of the grass was a strange, stone pedestal. And held in the pedestal was a golden crystal.

She felt… Drawn to it, in a way. It was strange. It felt like fate, something bigger than just herself.

Carefully, she takes the crystal from its pedestal with a delicate touch, as if it would shatter under any more pressure.

It brings memories of the stories her mother told her. Emily silently wondered if they were true as she pocketed the crystal.

Her stomach growls, and she sighs, turning back on her heel to get something to eat. She honestly hoped her father wasn't still home. Knowing him, he'd bring up college while she was still trying to eat, and it would just sour her meal.

Her eyes land on her father's truck as she approaches their home, and she lets out a sigh. She opens the gate to the backyard- and her eyes widen.

Multiple thorny, black creatures had taken residence in their lawn- and their heads quickly turn towards her. She grunts, reaching for the crystal in her back pocket. It had begun to glow with a bright, blinding light.

When the light died, a gold-pelted jaguar stood in front of her. She lets out a startled yelp, stepping back as the beast stared at the thorn-clad monsters.

The Jaguar opens its maw, and unleashes a loud roar, sending the monsters flying across the wall, and hard into trees and walls. Emily's father rushes out of the house, and one of the monsters notice, rushing to fight him.

"Dad!" Emily cries out- but is taken by surprise. Her father manages to defend himself quite well, while the Golden Jaguar growls, standing defensively in front of Emily.

But, suddenly, the monsters stop, and turn towards the door. With a puff of black smoke, two figures step from the building. One pale, and clad in tattered, faded robes, the other donned in pitch-black armor. Emily can't help but be unnerved by them both.

Her dad's eyes widen in surprise. "Impossible… How are you two back?"

Emily swallows back a nervous gulp, as the ragged figure approaches her father. Their knight-like companion only stares at Emily and the Jaguar, a clear threat.

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Master Org's three-eyed gaze leers at Emily's father, his staff crackling with electricity. "The pain you will feel will not compare to my joy."

His staff only touches her dad's body, and lightning surges through his being. He screams out in pain, writhing under the voltage.

"Dad, no!" Emily screams, standing upright, but she's faced with the armored wolf and their steel, crescent blade. She grits her teeth, holding back tears, as-

"Master Org."

The armored one finally speaks, and Master Org stops. Emily's dad is breathing haggardly, clothes tattered and singed.

"He'd be of more use to us alive. Keep him as a prisoner."

Master Org's three-eyes narrow, before he gives a smile. "Perhaps you are right. Take him, Zen-Aku."

Zen-Aku's blade lowers, and they grab her dad roughly, hoisting him over their vantablack shoulder.

"Be honored that I am letting you live." Master Org says to Emily. She growls, aiming her fist-

And the three of them dissapear in a cloud of smoke before Emily's punch lands.

She takes a shaky breath, and turns to the Golden Jaguar.

"Well? Now what..?" She asks the creature that saved her life.

… "Head to the lake in the center of Turtle Cove." The Jaguar "speaks", but not quite. A voice similar to her own echoes through Emily's mind. "Only there will you find the answer you seek."

And it vanishes. In its place, a crystal saber.

Emily sighs, picking up the dagger, staring at it in curiosity.

… "Well. Looks like I'm going on a trip."


	3. Heart of the red lion

**A/n: I would like to thank Zackattack1 for the Character of Zack Calvin **

chapter two

Heart of the Red Lion

Zack sighs as he continues to sweep through his empty apartment. His daughter would visit again soon enough, and the place had gathered up a layer of dust.

Though she normally didn't play around in the living room, it was the first place she'd see. And the first place his wife would see.

Or, uh, former wife. She still doesn't like him much.

He gathers the dirt into the dustbin, and drops it into the garbage. No more crumbs on the floor, or anything like that- much more presentable.

He gives his hands a quick wash as his stomach growls. Food, food… No, he doesn't have much in the fridge… Takeout it is.

After wiping his hands, he strolls back into the living room, grabbing his phone and the tv remote. Maybe there was a football game he could catch, he could relive the glory days for a bit. He smiles to himself as he lounges in the couch, and reaches to turn on the TV-

Only to jolt as he heard a noise coming from the side room. It sounded like some kind of animal.

He puts down the devices and heads into his daughter's empty "bedroom". There's no animal, however, only a weird-looking crystal.

He quirks a brow, bending down to pick it up. "Interesting color…" he mutters- but blinks. Suddenly, it explodes in a flash of bright light, and once the light fades, there's a red-maned beast standing proudly in the middle of his daughter's bedroom.

"E-eh?.." Zack can't help but yelp in surprise.

"Zachary. You wish to prove your worth." The lion's voice rings in his mind. "Head to the lake in the center of the city, and test your mettle."

"Wait," he begins, but the beast vanishes, leaving behind a crystal saber.

"Use this blade to call upon me in your time of need." Utters the Red Lion, and the voice vanishes as soon as it arrives.

"Huh…" Zack squats down and picks up the strange-looking dagger. "The lake in the center of the city… I guess my lunch will wait."


	4. Sly White Fox

chapter three

Sly White fox

**A/n: I would like to thank Zetsunaflames for submitting the characters of Sammy and Avarice who will also show up in a later chapters of this story. Now onto Sammy's introduction...**

* * *

"Yoink!"

Sammy giggles to herself as she pops the stolen sucker into her mouth. Even if money was tight, she still wanted to indulge in everyday pleasures.

What was that rich brat going to do with all of that candy anyway? Get a cavity? He wouldn't miss that handful.

Though, her impish grin quickly turns to a frown. She didn't like this line of work. Pickpocketing and stealing, even if it was to survive, or if it was only from people that could afford it. Her mom worked two jobs and they could barely afford a cruddy apartment, and yet little Tommy's dad stays in an office all day and makes millions? It was unfair.

She was about to turn the corner, before hearing a voice from behind. "Hey, you!"

Sammy turns, and her face pales. It was a cop- two of them, in fact.

"Uh, good afternoon, officer!" She says, with a nervous laugh. "How can I help you?"

"Don't play coy with us, kid." The fat one grumbles. "You're under arrest for repeated accounts of theft."

Sammy blinks. "Oh! Uh… Well-"

And she takes off in a sprint into the forest.

She's fast- faster than those cops, probably. She sees them whip out their flashlights, and grins as they head in the wrong direction.

Sammy waits for the footsteps to quiet, before emerging from her hiding spot. She turns around to head back home, but she sees something resting on a tree trunk, caught in a trap.

It was some sort of animal, a fox, donned in white. Its leg was caught in a bear trap. It whimpered, struggling to pull itself out.

"Poor thing…" Sammy mutters, and approaches the creature. It doesn't try and fight her, and lets her unclamp the device that had it stuck.

"You've passed the test."

"Whuh?" Sammy blinks, hearing the White Fox's voice in her head. Its tail swishes, and it almost seems to smile.

"You've passed the test. Your heart is still pure." The fox lifts one of its paws, unveiling a white-colored gem.

"Oh. Uh… Thanks?" Sammy takes the crystal, and eyes it. It looked like it could fetch a price...

"Head towards the lake in this fair city's center. There, you'll find answers… And maybe something a bit more valuable."

With that smug statement, the fox vanishes, leaving behind a dagger made of crystal.

Sammy sighs, and grabs the dagger as well. "Needed something to do today." She mutters, removing the sucker's stick from her mouth.


	5. courageous Black spider

Chapter four

Courageous Black Spider

**A/n: i would like to thank Mikq for the character of Mutabae Ganaza . Now on to addition to Mutabae the second to final ranger to join the main cast before the final ranger gets revealed. **

Mutabae wasn't the tallest kid… Nor the strongest, or smartest, or anything like that… As a person he was painfully average.

But, well, his dad gave good advice. Be grateful with the cards you're dealt- it could be worse as well as better. And, well, he was content with being a short king.

But even the best advice doesn't drive away the type of scum Mutabae deals with.

"Hey, manlet!"

Case in point, the thug that was breathing down his neck right now, pinning him to the wall.

"Let's cut to the chase." He grins. "I'm short on change. I heard dwarves hoard gold, y'know?"

"G-get lost." Mutabae tries to sound intimidating, but the stutter doesn't help. The thug's leer just gets nasty.

"Alright, endless shrimp, let's do this the hard way." The thug growls, and grabs onto Mutabae's wrist and punches him in the stomach. As he recoils, he feels his wallet being swiped from his pocket.

"Thanks for that, dwarf." The thug grins, and begins walking away as Mutabae slumps to the ground.

Well, there goes his gas money… At least he can cancel his cards.

"What th- ow!"

The thug suddenly flinches, dropping the wallet. A large, black spider had crawled down from the ceiling, hanging by its thread, seemingly having bit the delinquent's hand.

"Oh, hell no! Why's that thing so big?!" The thug yells, before taking off in a sprint, leaving Mutabae's wallet behind.

The spider didn't care for the yelling, and merely continues to thread down, landing on Mutabae's wallet.

He grunts as he gets up, walking over to the arachnid. "Hey, little buddy. Thanks for getting my wallet back."

"You're welcome."

"Wha-" Mutabae blinks. "Did you just talk?"

The Black Spider's beady eyes stare into Mutabae's- basically his only confirmation.

"You want to learn how to stand without fear." Its body shuffles, unveiling an onyx-colored crystal. "Find the lake in the center of the city, and you'll learn what true courage means."

Before Mutabae can ask further, it vanishes, leaving a crystalline dagger in its place.


	6. Journal of Olivia ( part one )

From the journal of Olivia : part one

A/N: This is the first of five "filler" chapters I plan to add within this story. I was going to place this one after one of the main villains appeared, but I felt like this story needed a bit of an update in hopes of getting more people excited for the rest of the story once I receive the rest of the main cast.

February 25th, 20XX

Me and my history class are heading to the Natural History Museum here at Turtle Cove tomorrow. I'm quite excited! There's this place called Animaria that they keep mentioning, and they have this legend about a floating island in the sky… I wonder if it could be more than just a myth. Or maybe I'm just thinking too optimistically… It would be quite a spectacle if there was some truth to it.

February 27th, 20XX

I'm still disappointed about the lack of history on Animaria… All the museum did was tell botched versions of what I already knew…

Toxi and Jin had much better information than the museum, it almost sounded like they've been there before! I wanna ask them more after school and gather information for my report.

March 4th, 20XX

Got a B+ on my history report! I kept re-reading it, I basically poured everything I could find out about Animaria on it. Maybe it's a Garden of Eden sort of thing, but… I hope it's real. From what my friends told me, it really sounds like a beautiful place.


	7. Scrappy Blue Vulture ( part 1 )

Chapter Five

Scrappy Blue Vulture [Part 1]

**A.N: i would like to thank Nitro The kid88 for the characters of Pavel Ruxembur and Org generals Irawulf and Luxwulf who will be both seen and hinted at in the next chapter **

Pavel takes a minute to wake up completely, rubbing at his tired eyes with his arm.

Unfortunately, it had to be his left arm, the one that was burned from his hand to the bottom of his forearm.

That wasn't really how he wanted to start the day, looking at the ugly thing.

He's snapped out of his musings by the sudden ringing of his phone. He recognizes the specific tune, the foreboding orchestral song of doom he set for his ex.

Yet another way he didn't want to start the day. It's been two years, didn't she get the memo? A lot of his "hints" didn't go through her skull right...

He pulls himself out of bed with a yawn, ignoring the phone completely and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Pavel's just about done getting dressed before he hears his little sister in the kitchen. He grabs the gloves atop his dresser, and makes his way for breakfast.

He smiles softly to himself as he spots his sister sitting at the island. "Morning, sis." He beams, reaching into the cupboards for a bowl.

Lily's only response is a light sigh.

"Not talking to me again, eh?" Pavel mutters, reaching into the fridge for the carton of milk. "Any reason in particular this time?"

His question lingers in stale air. His sister continues to chew cereal and not even make eye contact with him.

He slides into a seat with his own bowl of cereal, gazing over his sister. She wasn't hurt or anything, least, not physically.

"How's school? Is anyone messing with you?"

Pavel waits for an answer as Lily finishes the remnants of her breakfast. But, he gets a response as she finishes.

"Everything's fine..." She mutters, leaving the island and placing her dishes on the sink, heading back into her room. The door slams shut shortly after.

Pavel's head tilts curiously, as he finishes his own breakfast. Their uncle had the night shift, maybe he should do the dishes while he's here... He stifles a yawn, pulling off his gloves and turning on the fossit.

"I was gonna do mine, you know." Lily speaks from the other side of her door.

"It's fine, I got it." Pavel hums. But his heart leaps at the interaction. "Hey, you're still using those uniforms, right? Do you need another?"

He hears Lily mumble something under her breath, before she opens the door. Her face is stuck in a deep frown as she pulls down on her blouse.

"They don't even let you wear pants?" Pavel frowns, again trying to earn a response. He pulls his gloves back on to put the dishes on the drying rack, and swipes his keys from the dresser. "That's absurd, it's a public school."

Lily gives a moderate hum, pushing open the door and walking to Pavel's clunker of a truck. He unlocks the door, and she pulls herself into the passenger seat.

By the time Pavel enters the driver's seat, she's already on her phone, scrolling through Facebook and not even looking at him.

It was gonna be another one of those days, huh?

* * *

"Hey, sis…" Pavel begins, staring at the red light instead of looking his sister in the eye. "Is there any reason in particular why you don't want to talk to me?

Lily spares him a glance, and sighs. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Pavel hums, grip tightening on the wheel.

The rest of the ride is dead silent.

* * *

"Drop me off here." Lily's the one to speak up first, as Pavel pulls up to the district middle school she attended.

"Yeah, I know…" He mutters, his truck culling to a stop on the curb. "I'll be picking you up after school today, alright?"

Lily rolls her eyes, but nods. "Alright. See you then ." She mutters, opening the passenger door and stepping onto the walkway.

"Have a good-" The door slams shut in his face. "... Day."

Pavel shakes his head and sighs, making a u-turn to head to the main highway.

At least he only has one class today. He'd probably stop for a coffee before, he still had time to kill.

He starts to turn onto the main highway, before noticing something coming down the hill, right onto the main road. His eyes widen, and he slams his foot onto the breaks, his car coming to a screeching halt.


	8. Scrappy Blue Vulture ( part 2 )

chapter Six

Scrappy Blue Vulture

**A.N: The young Girl in this chapter is a character i created for this story, she will be more important in a few later chapters **

Pavel didn't really plan to run someone over today.

He hops out of his car, upon noticing a person- some young girl in a white dress. Her arms were clutching something close to her body.

Normally if you ran someone over, their body would be sprawled out rather than curled up.

Pavel pops down to one knee, grabbing the girl's wrist and checking for a pulse. "Hey, lady." He hisses, upon feeling the running vein. "I'd ask if you're alright, but you ran in front of traffic and that's not a good sign… Talk to me."

The young girl groans weakly upon hearing his voice, blinking slowly at the man staring over her.

"Please…" She whispers, in a weak voice. "Help me."

But before Pavel could respond to the young girl's plea for help, a group of black thorny vine covered monsters appeared just a few feet in front of them and looked almost ready to attack them.

Pavel then quickly got up and stood in front of the young girl before letting out a 'hpmh' before saying to the monster's " hey there is no need for us to fight over this pretty little lady " .

Suddenly a deep dark laugh could be heard coming from behind the vine covered monsters as they were now standing in front of Pavel and the young girl who's name he had yet to learn .

Just before the vine covered monsters were to attack Pavel so they could get to the young girl, they ended up splitting down the middle and a tall humanoid entity that was donned in gunmetal gray armor covered in red spikes along with some spines of the same color and bony extrusions could be now seen standing in Pavel's line of sight . As the humanoid started to walk towards Pavel and the young girl the black cape that donned his back, if one was to look at it they would say it looked to be made out of shadows themselves. Once this humanoid was standing in front of Pavel , Pavel could notice the most striking feature of on it seemed to be it's helm that donned it's head. The helm had a grate like visor which seemed to contained several slits though out it .

The Young girl looked up at humanoid as she had managed to get on to her knees but she was still behind Pavel and softly whispered due to how weak her voice had become over the time she was forced to spend with Irawulf and the other generals Master Org has " please Irawulf don't do this " .

Pavel looked between the young girl and the humanoid before looking back at the young girl and asks her " you honestly know this person ?, what the hell kind of trouble did you get yourself in to " .

The humanoid now known as Irawulf laughs a bit before looking at both Parvel and the young girl before saying in a dark murderous tone " oh Olivia you shouldn't of run away from us .. you know that we have full control over you . "

Meanwhile another humanoid seemed to be standing not far from all this action that Olivia had brought on to herself, he stood on a nearby buildings rooftop and started watch wondering what Irawulf was willing to do with Olivia and the person she seemed to have stumbled upon. If a someone were to see this humanoid the outfit he seemed to be wearing was a form-fitting, light gray armor that had golden accents covering most of it. Then tied around his waist was a pelt of white fur and he also wears a dog -shaped helmet with a red visor.

Pavel then looked at the Irawulf being slightly annoyed by the his tone he had with the girl he now knew as Olivia. Then Pavel said to Irawulf " hey can't we just talk this out ?, Honestly you think she wants to go with a lost cos-ass player like yourself "

Which caused Irawulf to laugh at Pavel's idea of trying to keep this from resulting in needless bloodshed. Olivia managed to slowly get on to her feet while Pavel was distracting Irawulf a bit before leaning her body against Pavel's trucks hood a bit while still holding on to her own Animal crystals she had along with another Animal crystal that seemed to look as if it had been frozen by some kind of ice if one was to look at it.

" Now then we just want the girl and the animal crystal's she stole from us " Irawulf said to Pavel as he summoned his twin -greatswords and holds them out against to Pavel's chest and throat looking ready to strike him down at any moment just to get Olivia back for his fearless leader Master Org. But before Irawulf's attack could even hit Pavel, a bright azure blue light appeared in front of Pavel and Olivia blinding Irawulf long enough to let Pavel grab Olivia and pull her towards the passenger side of his truck and place her inside of it for her own safety.

But just before Pavel could closed the passenger door of his truck Olivia pushed the other Animal crystal she had with her which was the only one she manged to steal from Master Org's collection he had , it now had become unfrozen and showed a figure of a vulture in the middle of it then she says " here use this. "

Pavel took the Animal crystal into his hands and suddenly hears a strange voice coming from the crystal itself but before he could figure out what the voice was saying to him, he then got pulled and thrown away from his truck by Irawulf while the black thorny vine covered monsters came in and grabbed at Olivia while she was now in Pavel's truck .

" Let go of me " Olivia screams as she tries to fight off the black thorny vine monsters who managed to pull her out of Pavel's truck by throwing them off her , but it seemed to not be working all so good for her.

Pavel then noticed Olivia had been grabbed by the minions Irawulf had at his beck and call and now she was trying to fight them off with very little success on her end, then Pavel slowly started to get up after being thrown by Irawulf who was looking at him with a lot more murderous intent look all over his face .

" Get her out of here " Irawulf barked out to his minions as he slowly walked towards Pavel now wanting to kill him cause of how he gotten in their way as they tried to get Olivia back for Master Org.

Pavel looked to Irawulf as he walked closer before saying " hey there is no need for bloodshed just the both of us you loser cos- player who just so happens to have giant fake swords to overcompensate for something, it's just a matter of what that thing is ".

Irawulf laughs right in Pavel's face before saying " sorry weakling , she has to come with us " . And with that Irawulf pulls back both his swords readying his killing blow on Pavel, just before Irawulf's attack reached Pavel a second time , a Blue vulture appeared just in front of Pavel and stopped the attack with his wings as he made them in to a giant blue shield to protect Pavel.

Pavel looked surprised by the Blue vulture that was now in front of him and protecting him from this humanoid thing's attack before blurting out from behind it " what the hell is going on and where the hell did this thing come from ? ".

After managing to throw one of the monster's that was holding her left arm Olivia screamed out " that is your animal zord " just before huge black cloud of smoke appeared around her and the monster's holding her causing them to disappear out of sight.

Following Olivia disappearing from the scene , Pavel carefully looked around his animal zord he noticed that Irawulf had also disappeared as well , to which Pavel thought to be a bit strange but what was more stranger was now this giant animal that seemed to be standing in front of him and looking straight at him .

" Go to the lake there is where your going to find the answers that you seek " his animal zord said to him before disappearing itself and in its place was a saber and the crystal Olivia had pushed into his hand earlier before she disappeared.


	9. Truth hidden in myth

Chapter seven

Truth hidden in myth

It was midday when each of the young adults managed to arrive at the lake. Their mutual confusion showed through their faces, none of them quite understanding the supernatural circumstances that led them all here.

"Huh… I guess we're all here for the same reason?" Zack asked aloud. He scanned over the perplexed group with a hand to his chin.

"You mean you all saw a weird spider too?" Mutabae asks.

"Well, not really a spider." Zack said, pulling out his crystal dagger that had been given to him by the Red Lion Zord. "More like... a big cat."

"Mine was feline, too... But..." Emily adds in- the events leading up to her getting her crystal dagger rings clear in her mind. Her father, and those strange monsters… "I think there's something sinister going on here..."

"Huh. You all sure don't have a problem revealing things about yourself. No sense of secrecy?" Pavel asks dryly to the others, quirking his brow.

"We all saw a bunch of weird animals. Nothing really to hide." Sammy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be so sure." Pavel growls, his expression turning to a sneer.

Zack takes a deep breath, before stepping between the two hostile ones of the bunch. "Hey, that's enough. We won't figure anything out just by fighting with each other."

Emily nods her head a bit to what Zack and just said before adding in "Yeah... There's probably something more important out there to fight."

Pavel's sneer slowly changed into a kinder half-smirk as he recalled the circumstances that led him to be where he is now. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He says, shrugged his shoulders and stuck his gloved hands into his coat pockets. Sammy only gives his tough-guy attitude another eye-roll.

"Right!.. And, uh... How, exactly?" Mutabae asks.

But before anyone could give an answer to Mutabae's question, the animal crystals began to glow. There was a bright flash, and suddenly, they were no longer in front of the lake, and had been teleported to the Animarium.

There seemed to be a long wooden table and on top of it were jackets and what appeared to be strange-looking cell phones on top of them, each one matching in color. Red, Blue, White, Black, and Gold. Just behind the table looked to be a fountain of some type.

Emily slowly looked around, honestly quite impressed by the decor. "It looks like something out of a fairy tale…" She breathes out, in awe, slowly approaching the fountain.

Pavel only sighs. "More like an overblown set piece." He says, tapping on the table impatiently.

"Our ray of sunshine." Zack says, an attempt to lift the mood. He opens his mouth to continue, but a sudden yelp from Mutabe takes his focus.

The smaller teen was staring at a glowing light that was emerging from the central fountain. The light flickers, and strangely, it takes the form of a human. Princess Shayla overlooks the new quintet standing in front of her with a face full of glee.

"Welcome." She begins, a warm smile on her face. "I am Princess Shayla, and this is the Animarium." She approaches the visitors- the first in 6000 years- at a slow saunter. "You five have been chosen to become inheritors of the Wild Force, Keepers of the Animal Spirits… The Power Rangers."

She looked as though she wanted to continue- but she glanced towards the fountain she had just emerged from. It was bubbling and sizzling, as if it were beginning to boil.

"Does it… Usually do that?" Mutabe asks. But, the pace at which Princess Shayla reapproached the fountain answered the question for him.

The sovereign peers into the boiling fountain, observing the world below through its waters. An Org had caused the fountain to react, one with a stocky body that resembled a giant, leatherbound book. It had clawed hands, and gnarly talons, with a slobbery blue bookmark that acted as its tongue, another as its horn. Rather than words, only multicolored eyes rested within the many pages that made up its face and body.

"There is an org that has invaded the city." Princess Shayla says, now sternly. "You must go now, and save your people." She turns from the fountain now, and back to the young adults that inherited their sacred duty.

…

…

"I'm sorry…" Sammy cuts through the stunned silence, an incredulous look on her face. "We have to do _what?_"

The princess walks towards the young adults, and reiterates- "There is an org that has invaded the city." She says in a tone that borders on annoyed. "You must go and stop it."

"Yup. We got _that_ part, princess." Pavel gives an exaggerated sigh. "But _how_, exactly?"

Deep in the concrete streets, perched atop a building was a figure clad in pitch-black, gripping a crescent-shaped blade. Their golden eyes watched the civilian panic caused by a single Org through a ragged, white mane. But, something mulled in their mind, a reminder of battles past.

_'What's taking those blasted Rangers so long?'_ Thought Zen-Aku. _'I'm itching for a decent fight…'_

But, a quiet, half-whisper of a voice speaks within the Duke Org's mind. _'Don't say that.'_ The voice was weak and subdued. _'It should only be a matter of time…'_

The beast's golden eyes roll, letting out a low growl. _'Quiet.'_ They bark at the internal voice. They could all but feel their host let out a sigh.

_'It's not like I have anything else to do here. Not with this mask on-'_

_"Quiet."_ Zen-Aku hisses, this time aloud, and the voice fades away.

Their golden eyes glance over the chaos once more. No sign of opposition, but the Org looks to be intriguing fodder. An appetizer before the main course. Zen-Aku leaps off of its perch, landing directly in front of the book-faced org. "You feast on the fear of the mortals, do you not? A simplistic way to trap them within the pages in your head."

"Eh?" The Org turns from its soon-to-be victim to the black-clad Duke Org. "Oh, you're that halfling she keeps around…" Its pages flip from a grin to a disappointed frown. "You look all tough, but I'm more brains than brawn." The org's ink-drawn eyes analyze Zen-Aku's figure, almost hungrily. "I'd say the weaker half of you's trembling in their boots. And their fear… It smells _delicious."_

The org grins once again, and a large slice of paper is sent flying towards Zen-Aku. The Duke Org dodges with ease, before sighing, raising its crescent-shaped blade, staring at the bookly beast through the weapon's three holes.

"You can call me Vexbook!" It speaks over its slobbering tongue, pointing at Zen-Aku with a clawed, gnarled finger. "And I'm going to spell out your doom, you overgrown mutt-"

They were getting annoyed with this textbook mook. Zen-Aku raises a foot and kicks the Org square in its paper jaw- it goes rolling back, rumbling through pavement and finally halting at a wall.

"Mouthy." Zen-Aku scoffs, disappointed. It raises its curved blade, stepping towards the downed Org. "And weak, at that."

Vexbook's "face" shifts to a panicky grimace, and it quickly shuts its pages, cowering at the Duke Org's murderous aura.

But, before Zen-Aku could deliver the finishing blow, a swarm of bats flies between them and Vexbook. The bats merge into a single entity, almost human, clearly feminine. Her black and red armor resembled an A-line dress, a black cape clasped to one of the shoulderplates with a winged medal. Her heeled black boots clicked against the concrete walkway, as she continued her slow saunter between the two. She had long, blonde hair, pale skin, and eyes as red as blood.

She sighs, adjusting the winged headband that parted her hair, using her free hand to stop Zen-Aku's crescent blade without a drop of blood spilt.

The black-clad org lets out another growl. "Chiropetia. You're in the way of my hunt."

Chiropetia merely gives an amused laugh, pushing Zen-Aku's sword away. "I'm afraid you'll have to find another meal." She speaks, not even bothering to sound sincere. "I've been sent by our great Master Org to recruit this… Lowly piece of literature for our cause." Her clawed hand moves from the blade to the top of Zen-Aku's head, and she pets the top of their head. "Be a good dog and head back to our lair, will you?"

She spoke as if they had a choice. Zen-Aku rolls their eyes, blade vanishing, and turns away.

_"Good boy~." _They hear her coddle as they leave.

It doesn't take long for Zen-Aku to reach Master Org's lair. Fittingly, it doesn't take long for them to become irate once more.

Irawulf stands in front of the entrance, arms crossed, as if waiting for them to return. "What do you want now, mutt?" They growl.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Irawulf's voice drones beneath his heavy armor. "Might I ask what you were up to this time?"

"None of your concern. What do you _want?_" They repeat. Now, they were truly annoyed.

Irawulf scoffs- "I knew idle chat was pointless." He utters, shaking his head. "Master Org has been looking for you… _Dear Olivia."_

The armored wolf pretends to ignore the way Zen-Aku's eyes widen, if only for a moment. But, they give Irawulf another curt growl, and a nod as thanks, before walking inside.

_"... Y'know…" _Olivia's voice pipes up once more. _"You could really stand to be more kind to your allies."_

"Tch… Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Zen-Aku mutters to themself, to the human voice only they could hear, pulling open the door to Master Org's chambers.

Emily cautiously reaches towards the table, picking up one of the strange, phone-like devices offered by the so-called princess. The gold color in particular spoke to her. "So, uh… What's these things?" She asks, flipping it over in her hand.

"Those are your Growl Phones." Princess Shayla explains to the group. "They will allow you to morph."

"... Growl Phones… _Right…" _Sammy mutters. While no one's looking, she swipes the green one off the table, quickly pocketing it. _'This lady's nuts...'_ She thinks to herself, _'But at least this could fetch a good price.'_

"This chick is absolutely insane." Pavel says aloud, staring at the coats in disdain. "I'm not wearing that."

Sammy would roll her eyes at Pavel's comments again, but she's done that enough times today. "What, it's not tough-guy enough? All you've done is bitch and complain."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? We're all _"power rangers",_ we gotta go fight _demons_, I'm _surprised_ I'm the only one that has the balls to say this lady's on a bad trip." Pavel says, very bluntly. "And I'm not going to be caught dead in a jacket that tacky."

"Wanna bet on that?" Sammy asks. She'd swiped the white phone already, and she cautiously shakes out the matching coat. It was pretty close to her size…

"H-hey, come on, now…" Mutabe speaks up between the two, a vague attempt to emulate what Zack had done earlier. "He's right to be skeptical, and you're right that he's a bit… Tactless, but-"

Pavel effortlessly nudges the smaller boy aside, picking up the blue-colored Growl Phone, but ignoring the jacket. "Bug off, manlet. You can't add to this conversation or your height."

Zack pulls out his animal crystal, pushing the bickering youths to the back of his mind… A crimson lion, and a so-called team made up of misfits… If no one else was going to take charge… Well, he wasn't a team captain for nothing.

"Come on, guys." He grabs the red jacket off of the table, sliding it on, and pocketing his animal crystal. "The world needs our help, the princess needs our help. We have to act now!"

Emily nods- "He's right." She takes the jacket and rolls up the sleeves. _'But, I'm not fighting for the world… I need to find my father!'_

Mutabe gives a nervous nod. "Well, uh… We have strength in numbers, right?" He asks, gulping as he grabs the black jacket and Growl Phone. _'The coats aren't that bad!... Can't be worse than fighting monsters…"_

Sammy shrugs, hanging the white coat over her shoulders. "Got nothing better to do. Could be fun." She says, with an impish smile.

...

_"... You're all mad."_ Pavel almost laughs. "I'm not going to go fight demons with a bunch of- ghk!" Sammy kicks him in the back of the leg, sending him forwards and towards the jacket. He grunts, and begrudgingly grabs the blue jacket, and ties it around his waist, crossing his arms.

"There, are you happy now?" He asks, as Sammy gives him a deadly glare. "A bunch of jackasses in tacky coats, is this what you wanted?"

Princess Shayla gives a beaming smile. "Thank you, everyone. Now, head to the city, and stop this org!"

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank my beta reader NitroTheKidd88 for helping me get this chapter and the rest of this story to a quality that I hope my readers will enjoy. Now, onto a quick legend for the main cast of rangers and a few of the duke orgs that will be important to the story.

Wild Force Rangers:

Red Lion Ranger: Zack Calvin (Submitted by zackattack1)

Zack is the "leader" of the New Wild Force Rangers. A former quarterback and loving father, he sees the team as a chance to prove himself worthy. His daughter, Riley Calvin, is the light of his world, even though he only gets to see her on occasion.

Black Spider Ranger : Mutabae Ganaza (Submitted in by Mikq)

Mutabae serves as Zack's right-hand man. Or, at least, he'd like to think so. Although insecure and scared out of his wits, he tries his best to push past his thoughts and do what's right, and prove that there's more to him than his height would suggest.

Gold Jaguar Ranger: Emily "Emmy" Baliton (Submitted by Sophiemacyd)

Before becoming a ranger, Emily was a normal kid with an estranged relationship with her father. She has a jock-like personality, a determined nature, and an immense desire to see her father returned home safe.

White Fox Ranger: Sammy (Submitted by zetsunaflames)

Despite her childish personality, Sammy is incredibly resourceful and very clever. After her mother fell on tough times, she resorts to theft in order to provide for the both of them. Though she doesn't have much interest in this "saving the world" business, she's more curious about the other weird occurrences in this small town.

Blue Vulture Ranger: Pavel Ruxembur (Submitted by NitroTheKidd88)

Pavel is the final member in this group of misfits. A mouthy misanthrope and former delinquent, he's dry and rude to everyone he meets. He keeps everyone at an arm's length, and can't bring himself to care about their opinions, with the exception of his little sister, Lily Ruxembur. Forced onto the team, he has little choice but to open his heart, a fact that he despises.

Org Army:

The Reincarnated Master Org

After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of the original Wild Force Rangers, Master Org has returned to complete his goal of conquest and destruction. But, things seem different this time around- his former Dukes have abandoned him, and others are reluctant to join him.

Chiropetia (Created by rosaline gold)

After the defeat of Master Org, this temptress has gone into hiding, gaining the resources needed to resurrect her master. After 6000 years, it seemed she succeeded, not only revving her fallen master, but also the powerful Duke Org Zen-Aku.

Olivia Whitmore/The Reincarnated Zen-Aku (Created by rosaline gold)

Olivia used to entertain the masses in a circus with a pair of former Duke Orgs, Toxicia and Jindrax. However, these happy times wouldn't last. She came into possession of her third animal crystal, and was captured by Chiropetia. She's forced to serve under them, wearing the Mask of Zen-Aku, which contains the soul of the fallen Wolf Duke Org. Zen-Aku seems to have taken a level in bloodthirst and rebellion since they were seen last.

Irawulf & Luxwulf (Submitted by NitroTheKidd88)

These so-called "twins" used to be the Wolf Animal Crystal. However, they got into a huge fight over strength, morals, and philosophy. The dark Irawulf came out victorious, and forced Luxwulf to join the army of Master Org with him, and create a world ruled by strength and fear.

Tricky (Submitted by Monsomako)

Tricky is a Duke Org that tried and failed to fight Master Org. A member of the rare breed of Orgs called Shadow Copiers, Tricky enjoys inflicting pain on others, and watching people suffer for his pleasure. However, he's willing to be humble when it comes to his superiors for the sake of survival.

Salazar (Submitted by Sophiemacyd)

Salazar had been sleeping in an ancient Org Temple in South America since Master Org's first defeat. However, a sudden earthquake awoke this serpentine org from his slumber, sending this serpentine fiend to find his leader and master. He has taken a particular joy in tormenting Oliva with his venomous, slithery minions.

Avarice (Submitted by Zetsunaflames)

The final Duke to join Master Org. Avarice is greedy and power-hungry, but turns into a whimpering coward whenever he's met with someone stronger than he. However, he is not to be underestimated- Avarice feeds off of mortal fear with his special insectoid brand of corruption, and collects "trophies" from his prey that decorates his quarters.


	10. Behind enemy lines

Chapter Eight

Behind Enemy Lines

It was a… skeptical decision, to help Princess Shayla, but it was one the young adults accepted anyways. Shortly after exiting the Animarium, they reached the plaza, where the org had been spotted.

The beastly book was indeed still there, but there seemed to be another one besides it, one significantly more humanoid.

"They kind of creep me out…" Emily mutters. "All those eyes…"

Pavel gives his so-called teammates a glance, before looking back to the human-ish one. It reminded him of the beast he faced when he received his animal crystal from that strange girl…

"That looks like the one the princess told us about." Zack says, pointing towards the book org.

_"Be cautious, rangers."_ A voice rings through the Growl Phones- Princess Shayla's. _"The org to your left is known as a Duke Org. It is much stronger than the average Org, and probably more than you can currently take. I advise that you avoid engaging it."_

"Oh, she can speak out of the phones now..! That's convenient…" Mutabae says, with a gulp. 

"Jeez, there's a lot of terms she wants us to remember…" Sammy mutters.

Both the Duke Org and the Book Org turn towards them, noticing the group of humans that weren't running in fear.

"Ohohoho!" Chiropetia laughs. "It seems we have a set of heroes amongst us."

"More like a bunch of zeroes!" Vexbook's pages grin. "I'll write the end of this sob story!"

_"You have to morph, now!"_ Princess Shayla commands the young adults.

… "We have to _what?"_ Pavel mutters. He was already getting sick of this lady. "Save the world, shapeshift, find a cure for cancer, end world hunger- the absurd requests never end..." 

Olivia sighs to herself, laying on the hard, tattered cot that served as her "bed", staring at the hallway on the other side of the bars. Master Org's task was instead completed by Irawulf and his so-called twin, and Chiropetia ordered her back into her cell.

Or, well, most would see it as a cell. She liked to think of it as a bedroom, despite the piss-poor conditions.

She hated it all the same. Even the foster homes were better than this.

Olivia sighs, and stands up, moving to a formation of rocks that served as a makeshift desk. Her three animal crystals rested atop the rocky surface.

She frowns looking at them, and sighs once more. "I'm so sorry…" She whispers.

Merrick was still reeling from the recent events.

He was captured by Master Org, whom he thought was defeated by him and the other rangers… And the same could be said for Zen-Aku. The mask was destroyed, and the curse was lifted, right..?

None of this made any sense.

He hears a voice coming from the wall next to his. "Is someone there?" He asks. Cautiously, it could be a trap.

Olivia looks up at the sound of a second voice. It must've been the other prisoner. "Hey, um…"

She pauses. It was sort of her fault he was stuck here in the first place… What do you say to someone when their suffering is your fault?

_'So there is someone else here…' _Merrick thinks to himself. "It's nice to hear another human's voice." He says, an attempt to ease the scared-sounding girl. "I'm Merrick Balton. What's your name?"

"Yeah… It is nice…" Olivia nods, and smiles just a bit. Talking to someone could help ease the pain she felt- how much she missed her friends… "You can call me Liv. It's nice to meet you, Merrick."

_"Take out your Growl Phones, and push the top button, while calling out __Wild Access__."_ The princess instructs. _"The Phones will do the rest of the work."_

"Alright, if you say so…" Zack mutters, pulling out his Growl Phone.

_"Wild Access!"_

Like a passcode, once the word had been spoken, the animal spirits enveloped the young adults, donning them in proper Power Rangers uniform.

"Wh… What the…?" Emily mutters, looking at her suit in awe.

Pavel looks down at himself, almost disgusted. "What the bloody hell did I just get myself into..?" He mutters, glancing at the awestruck group of misfits.

Chiropetia's eyes widen in surprise. "The rangers are back… This isn't good." She directs her gaze to Vexbook. "What are you waiting for, you oversized novella? Get them!"

Vexbook's eyes dart from the Duke Org to the rangers, and he charges at the five while they're still distracted. But, before he could reach them, a red shield smacks him across the face. The shield whips back and lands on Zack's right arm.

"Let's kick some demon ass! We'll show the princess that she made the right choice!" Zack yells, rallying the rangers into the fight. With a flick of his wrist, the shield extends into a large kanabo, and he charges towards Vexbook.

"Huh, we have weapons..?" Sammy mutters. A pair of tonfa appear in her hands as she speaks. "W-woah…"

"This is kind of cool..!" Mutabae beams as a pair of boomerangs appear at his side. Emily nods in agreement, drawing a pair of twin swords. The three charge towards Vexbook alongside Zack.

… "I wonder if they would notice if I left." Pavel mutters to himself. His weapon- a chain scythe. "What the hell, it's been a while since I got in a scrap." He shakes his head, and joins the scuffle.

Zack swings his kanabo at the book org, who manages to block with one of its mangled arms. It blocks Sammy's quick strikes as well, ducking under one of Mutabae's boomerangs. It moves to counter another one of Zack's blows, but is stopped short as a chain pulls its cover closed.

Pavel pulls hard against the org's squirming, as Emily leaps up, and slashes at the enemy with one of her swords. Its tongue flies off, and Pavel yanks the chains, sending the org to the floor.

"Noo! Not my bookmark!" Vexbook screams out, attempting to reach the injured appendage. "Now how will I know what page I'm on?!"

"Guys, I have an idea. Hold out your weapons!" Zack yells, as Vexbook bemoans the loss of its tongue.

The rangers comply, and the weapons fly out of their hands, floating into the air and combining to make a single, giant cannon.

"Of course, that's stupid enough to work…" Pavel mutters, grabbing onto the cannon with a single hand.

"It's a bit heavy..!" Mutabae hisses.

As Vexbook stands upright, pages flipping wildly, the cannon makes its way into the ranger's hands, locking onto its target.

_"Fire!"_

At their unified yell, the cannon fires, a blast of pure energy, piercing Vexbook through his center.

"No! Why must my story end in a tragedy?!" He yells, and explodes, right in front of the ranger's eyes.

"Alright!" Sammy yells, jumping for joy. "This ain't so bad!"

"It's worse." Pavel mutters.

Chiropetia stares in shock, but her expression turns to a glare. "You think this is over? You have much to learn." She smirks, summoning a piece of paper, with a rune scribed on it in red. It floats towards the remains of Vexbook. _"Spirits of the past, grant me the power to revive this fallen org!"_

The lump of slime and stationary begins to bubble, and the paper begins to glow. The slime rises, fusing with the paper, and expands. Vexbook once again takes shape- only now, he was the size of a building.

"...Oh. That's quite the improvement." Pavel mutters, staring at the beast beneath its shadow.

"Suddenly this tragedy takes a shift in tone!" Vexbook laughs. "Squashing all of you will be a Shakespearean comedy!"

_"Rangers, you need to call the Wild Zords."_ Princess Shayla speaks once again through their Growl Phones. The rangers' animal crystals appear in their hands, alongside the crystal sabers.

"Well, listening to you has gotten us this far." Zack says, looking towards his fellow rangers. Most of them nod in agreement…

Except…

"I'm out." Pavel turns on his heel, and begins walking away. "Done with this shit."

"You're kidding." Zack mutters- in shock. "C-come on, we're supposed to save the world!"

"What has the world done for me?" Pavel asks, still walking away.

"If you don't stop walking, I'm actually going to fight you." Sammy threatens, grip tightening on her tonfa.

"You can try!" Pavel chuckles, and flips the bird behind him.

"Don't you have any loved ones?" Emily asks- and that gets Pavel to stop. "If not for us, or for the world, then… Do it for them."

Pavel frowns, and sighs. "It's just a one-time thing, anyway." He hisses under his breath, begrudgingly turning around.

Zack can't help but smile. "Thank you. Really."

"Whatever." Pavel grumbles, placing his animal crystal into the crystal saber, and the rangers do the same.

A sound rings through the air, and dropping from the sky were a giant squadron of animalistic robots. A vulture with blue feathers, a fox donned in white, a spider painted black, a jaguar coated in gold, and a lion standing proudly in red.

_'I've honestly had enough.' _Pavel thinks to himself.

The Wild Zords quickly gang up on Vexbook without the need for their chosen partners to speak.

Sammy's fox swings at the book org's leg with its sharp tail. Emily' jaguar bites at the beast's pages. Mutabae's spider traps the book closed in a vice-like grip. Pavel's vulture slices off its tongue once more with bladed wings. And Zack's lion gives a deafening roar, stunning the beast still.

It was honestly very one-sided. Vexbook stumbles back as the zords regroup, each one opening their mouths, and firing a beam of its respective color at the org, piercing it fully.

"My second life ends as soon as it begins! Call that a comedy!" Vexbook yells in defeat- exploding just the same.

Chiropetia stares in shock as Vexbook is downed once more. She then glances at the rangers and scowls- "Don't think you've won, rangers. This is only the beginning."

Her form shifts into a swarm of bats, and she retreats.

Chiropetia growls as she struts down the hallways of Master Org's lair. A group of pesky humans had defeated Vexbook- _twice_, and now she had to report her failure.

She hears noises coming from the cells, and decides on a perfect way to let off a bit of steam. The Duke Org glares into Oliva's cell. "Olivia, stop talking with the prisoner."

"Make me." Olivia spits- but soon regrets it as she sees the rage in Chiropetia's eyes. The duke org grabs her neck, bringing their eyes to meet.

"_I_ won't. But _Salazar_ will." Chiropetia hisses.

Olivia shivers at the thought. Salazar and his minions brought painful memories- and Chiropetia took delight in taking advantage of them.

"Please, no… I'm sorry…" Olivia whimpers. Chiropetia lets go of her neck, and stomps out of the room. Humans were so annoying...

Olivia coughs, violently. She doesn't even have the strength to move to her cot. Her eyes close involuntarily.

"Liv? Hey, are you okay?" Merrick's voice asks.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" She manages to say, a bit weakly. "Just a bit of a sore throat…"

Pavel begrudgingly returned to the Animarium with the rest of his so-called teammates. It was a small celebration, if only to ease the shock, but he took no part in it.

The Duke Org's words pissed him off. He'd be in this damn thing for longer than he'd hoped.


	11. Beneath the Mask

Chapter nine

Beneath The Mask

Olivia yawns, sitting upright in her cot. She really misses her hammock, and her friends even more… She rubs her eyes, pushing a bit of brown hair away from her face, before stretching her arms.

She blinks, and notices Irawulf standing outside of her "bedroom" door. Though she couldn't make out any features behind his mask, he was definitely staring right at her.

"What time is it?" Olivia asks, with another yawn. "And you ever thought about taking off that helmet?"

"Midnight. The moon has yet to sleep." Irawulf is to the point, and he places a hand on the barred doors.

"...You want something?" Olivia asks the armored wolf, shuffling out of her cot and approaching the cell door.

"Master Org requires your presence." He speaks in a growling, grumbling tone of voice, pulling open the iron door with a loud creak. "Do _not_ try to escape."

Irawulf stands in front of the door to Master Org's quarters, shoving Olivia further inside. Master Org was staring into a pool of mist, seemingly dissatisfied.

"Where's Chiropetia..?" Olivia asks, noticing the empty room.

Master Org turns from the mist pool to Olivia. _"Do not worry about that, Dear Olivia."_ He says, approaching Olivia, and grabbing a black mask from atop a pillar.

Olivia's eyes widen, and she steps back. "P-please, not yet… I'm still recovering from last time…" She whimpers. Master Org only comes closer, lifting the mask to Olivia's face.

_"Humans are fragile. You'll have time to rest soon enough."_ His tone is monotonous, as he presses the mask onto Olivia's face.

She screams, and falls to her knees as the black-clad armor envelops her body, the dark spirit taking over her form. The wolfish mask covers her face, and the screaming stops.

Zen-Aku pushes themself upright, from a cower to a proper, kneeling bow. "I am at your service, Master Org."

Master Org smiles a crooked smile. _"Take our prisoner. Use him to draw out Princess Shayla for us."_

Zen-Aku nods, standing upright and turning around. Irawulf shifts to the side, allowing them to pass.

There was a different mutt they needed. They walk to Merrick's cell, roughly pulling open the door. Its metal squealing causes Merrick to wince, awakening and staring wearily at Zen-Aku.

"You…" Merrick hisses. "What the hell do you want?"

_"Get up."_ Zen-Aku growls, opening Oliva's cell and grabbing her three animal crystals. They summon their crescent blade, and the crystals dart into the holes.

"What for?" Merrick grumbles, beginning to pull himself upright, despite his body being sore.

When Zen-Aku reenters Merrick's cell, they growl at their snailish pace. "You have a purpose to serve." They sneer, grabbing Merrick by the cuff and dragging him out of his cell.

_"Zen-Aku…" _Olivia's voice mutters in their head. _"We don't have to keep doing this. Please, listen to reason."_

"Quiet." They growl, dragging Merrick along to the lair's exit.

Princess Shayla hums to herself, as she tends to the Animarium's gardens. The young adults were fast asleep after their first real encounter with this new Org threat.

They were like weeds, those Orgs… Kept coming back. But she could train these new rangers properly, and they would bloom like the many flowers.

A familiar sound hits her ears- boiling water. She drops the watering can and makes her way to the fountain to peer into it.

_'It's so early…'_ She thinks to herself. _'What could be their plan this time?'_

She sees a clear vision, and her eyes go wide.

Zen-Aku drops a beaten, bruised Merrick onto the dirt, staring straight into her eyes. Their sword glows with a cryptic energy.

"Zen-Aku… But, how..?" She gasps. She turns away, to alert the rangers- but then…

_"Princess Shayla!"_ Zen-Aku howls. Their voice sends chills down her spine.

She turns back to the fountain. "I hoped I'd never see you again… How are you back?"

"That matters not to you." Zen-Aku points their energized blade towards her, towards Animarium. "If you wish to save your precious wolf guardian, come down from the heavens and face me. _Alone._" They kneel down, stepping on Merrick, who lets out a pained howl into the night. Zen-Aku lowers their blade beneath Merrick's gullet.

Princess Shayla bites her lip, pacing around the boiling fountain. On one hand, it looked to be a trap. But, on the other...

"For every minute you hesitate, I break one of his bones."

She gulps, and sighs in defeat. "Spare your strength. I'm coming."


	12. Duel Under the Pale Moon

Chapter Ten

Duel Under the Pale Moon

Princess Shayla approaches with caution in her step, wariness in her eyes. Zen-Aku smiles as she does so, releasing the blade from Merrick's neck.

_"So wonderful of you to join us."_ Zen-Aku sneers, as she continues her saunter. They heft up Merrick by the scruff of his shirt, and toss his limp body in front of the princess.

"Merrick…" The princess gasps. He was in a worse state than she thought. His eyes were glazed over, his breathing haggard, as he teetered on the edge of consciousness.

"Not a step closer." Growls the Duke Org, pointing their energized blade at Princess Shayla.

"What do you want, Zen-Aku?" She abides to his wishes- and even takes a cautious step backwards.

_"Is it not obvious?"_ Their golden eyes gleam, and they rush forwards, raising their blade. As Zen-Aku swings down, he roars- _"I want __you!__"_

The blade collides with a barrier of light- the impact sending a shockwave through the fields and trees, rippling through the lake and rain with a boom. Zen-Aku grunts, skidding back from the force.

_"Don't resist me, you witch!" _The Duke Org growls. _"Stand down, or the next blow will be fatal!"_

_BANG!_ Zack is startled awake by a sudden noise, pulling himself upright with a jolt.

"Gah… Did anyone hear that?" Zack asks- voice loud enough to reach the others.

"I heard _you_, jackass." Pavel's muffled voice speaks in his makeshift cushion, the blue jacket he deemed tacky. "I'm trying to sleep. Shut up."

"Dude, you're even louder." Sammy groans, slowly shuffling upright. "Hearing your stupid voice pulled me out of my dream."

"Hey, that's enough, both of you…" Zack grunts. "If you have the time to argue, you have the time to investigate."

"I have the time to get back to my nap." Pavel rolls over, using the jacket to cover his ears instead.

Emily sighs, before turning to notice the fountain- boiling over. "Didn't she use that to see where the… Orc-thing was?" She mutters, standing up and approaching it cautiously.

"That reminds me. Where is the princess anyway?" Mutabae approaches the fountain as well, as Emily attempts to look in the waters. 

There's another crash, this one louder than the first. Zack shakes his head, and approaches the fountain as well.

"What do you see?" Sammy asks, turning towards the grouping rangers, yet not approaching herself.

Zack frowns. "It's the princess- and she's fighting some kind of armored beast!"

Emily's eyes widened. She recognized this Org in black, and the hostage laying behind him as well.

_"D… Dad..?"_ She whispers.

"We have to go down and help her." Zack commands. "He looks strong, but we can outnumber him."

"Good luck with that." Pavel mutters, still laying down. "I'm heading back to dreamland."

Sammy raises a hand to her temple, and sighs. "You're actually kind of the worst, you know that?"

"I'm not going to fight demons for some chick I don't know." Pavel mutters with a yawn.

"Do we have to do this song and dance every time with you?" Mutabae frowns. "Just do the right thing!"

Pavel sighs, sitting upright to face the rangers. "How do you know that this is the right thing?" He asks. "For all you know, maybe the Sonic and the Black Knight down there's trying to stop the princess's evil plot. I'm not going to act blindly for someone I don't know."

"And if she was right, do you plan to take responsibility for letting her die?" Zack growls, clenching his fist.

"Her fault for choosing the wrong knight." Pavel smirks. "Have fun being under her heel."

Zack only frowns, knowing he's not going to get the answer he wants. Another crash- another swing of the glowing blade slamming on the blue barrier.

"We don't have time for this." Zack frowns. "The rest of us can go."

Mutabae nods- and turns to Emily- but his eyes widen. Already she was clad in her golden armor. "Well… I guess she's one step ahead of us."

"H-huh?" Emily blinks- surprised herself. She… Didn't mean to morph. Did she? Her mind was a haze. "Uh, let's just go down!" She yells, and dashes off.

"You guys go on ahead…" Sammy mutters. "I'll catch up."

Zack nods, turning to Mutabae. "Let's go."

"Princess!"

Zack lands in front of Princess Shayla, crimson shield in his hand. "Stay back. We can take this guy."

_"I told you to come alone."_ Zen-Aku growls. _"It doesn't matter. I'll strike down your new knights first!"_

Mutabae gulps, readying his boomerangs. "Hey, uh, Princess?" Mutabae gulps. "Is that one of those Dukes you warned us about…?"

Princess Shayla nods. "Zen-Aku is a very powerful foe… Not to mention persistent."

_"Spare me your meager praise!"_ The black-armored org rushes Zack, and his shield morphs to its kanabo form as Zen-Aku presses down.

"Zen-Aku, huh? I won't let you hurt the princess, or anyone else!" Zack grunts as he holds the weight of the crescent blade, the strength of three animal crystals burning at him.

Pavel yawns once more, trying to ignore the battle, eyes closed. But, he hears footsteps to his side, and knows he's not going to have peace.

"What is with you, really?" Sammy asks. "I know you're awake, don't try to ignore me.

Pavel sighs, and opens a single eye. "I thought you were going to protect the princess."

She frowns. "Well, if you want me to be honest, I'm not all that down with this ranger-stuff either. But you're… On another level." Sammy mutters. "So spill it. What's your deal?"

"I simply don't give a damn about any of you."

"That's not an explanation!" Sammy snaps. "Why are you so apathetic to people you've never met? Why don't you even pretend to cooperate?"

Pavel closes his eyes again, and sighs, rolling over. "To put it simply. If I don't let anyone in, I can't be hurt anymore. And it's worked so far, so I'll keep it up." Pavel mutters, curling his body closer. "I have a nap to get back to."

Sammy frowns, and looks away. "I'll leave you to it." She mutters, and makes her way to the lake.

Zack sweeps Zen-Aku's blade away, the golden gaze of the wolf focused on the Red Ranger.

It left Emily with enough time to grab her father. Merrick grunted as she lifted him up, glazed eyes slowly becoming conscious.

_"E… Emmy?..." _His voice is tired, raspy, but she gives him a nod.

"Hang tight, Dad." She mutters, carrying him away from the fight. She hides her relief and tears behind her golden helm.

_"You fight well for a newbie. But you're nowhere near as strong as the last Red Lion!"_ Zen-Aku yells, catching Zack's shield mid-throw. Although they toss it aside, it quickly warps back onto Zack's forearm.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of black wolf? That color's taken!" Zack spits. Yet, his breaths were heavy. That blade was strong- it had the weight of ten behind each strike.

_'Zen-Aku… That's enough.'_

The wolf growls- _"Shut up!"_ and readies their blade once more.

Mutabae sees an opportunity in the distracted org. He quickly throws a boomerang at the Duke Org's face- hard enough to cut. And the face of the Duke Org falls off. It's a girl- her eyes blown wide in shock. The black armor fades and crumbles away.

Merrick's eyes open wide. "That's impossible…" he mutters. "Olivia..?"

Olivia opens her mouth to speak- but is cut off by a slow clap. A wolfish helmet and a red visor stares through the night.

"Well. This is quite the surprise." They speak casually, before placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "I didn't think the mask was so fragile."

Olivia shivers- as the two are enveloped in black smoke. When it clears, they're both standing in Master Org's lair.

"Luxwulf..?" She mutters. "Were you sent to follow me?"

The white-clad wolf chuckles a bit, tail swishing back and forth. "Just happened to be in the area. Come on, back to your room."

Olivia sighs, but agrees, shoving Luxwulf's hand from her shoulder. She could never quite tell what he was thinking...

"To think, all this time…" Merrick mutters to himself. "She was being used like I was, all those years ago…"

Emily frowns, and de-morphs. "Dad? You know that girl? What the hell is going on?"

Merrick sighs, and turns to Emily with a sad smile. "That was your older sister, Emmy."


	13. under the light of the moon

Chapter Eleven

Under the Light of the Moon

Olivia shivers, the incoming breeze from the window striking her uncovered form. The moon was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, already setting early into the night.

She looks to the window- covered in thick steel grates, freshly repaired. Zen-Aku's mask wouldn't do much good, now that the moon was obscured…

She was basically free for the night… An idea snaps in Olivia's head. She grins, hopping off of the bed and scooping up her animal crystals. They begin to glow, and the zords materialize in front of her.

"_We shouldn't keep trying to do this." _The Red Panda speaks to her, warning her. _"If we're caught again, the punishment might be even worse."_

Olivia gives a nervous chuckle at that. "Well… Third try's the charm, right, Ruby?" She mutters.

"_They won't even notice we're gone."_ says the Black Penguin, confidently raising an arm.

"Ruby" sighs, and opens its mouth, dropping a small sphere in front of the door. It glows softly- and the Penguin's body turns to a shield- blocking Olivia from a blast that knocks the cell door off of its hinges.

Olivia smiles- "Perfect. Thanks, Kiki." She whispers to herself, sliding from the door and cautiously, quickly making her way through the hideout. The entrance was in sight, but she noticed a figure sitting beside the just-ajar door.

"_Oh, it's just Luxwulf."_ A spirit spawns beside her- a brown-clad hyena. _"Look at him, snoozing. Glad he's such a slack-off."_

"Shenzi, quiet…" She mutters, tip-toeing past the white-clad wolf. Olivia didn't mind Luxwulf… In small bouts. But, it could've been worse- it could've been Irawulf. The whole plan might've gone awry. She slips through the door, and dives into the nearby bushes.

"_... She really thinks I'm an idiot." _Luxwulf mutters, opening his eyes beneath his helm. He sighs, and stands up, stretching. _"It'd be too much of a pain if she escaped now…"_

He doesn't even try to stifle the rising yawn. _"Crack of dawn, dead of the night… Why don't the prisoners ever break out in the afternoon?" _Luxwulf groans, and slams the door to the lair shut.

Olivia stops to catch her breath. She had been running for at least a few minutes- it was starting to look like she was reaching the shore… Or, at least she thought so, but it was too dark to say for certain.

One of the crystals begins to glow, and a pair of spotted rollerblades appear on her feet… Her eyebrow quirks, curiously. "Huh." She mutters. "Well, uh… Thanks, Zi?" She mutters, shaking her head.

She kicks off, and skates, feeling the wind in her face. It felt freeing. Free from Master Org, free from his sociopathic generals, free from all of the weird, supernatural chaos that had always plagued her life. She wasn't the savage Zen-Aku, or the Wolf Knight's daughter. Tonight, she was just Olivia.

Her thoughts are interrupted, however, as she promptly collides with someone on the street, sending them both recoiling. "Ow…" She mutters. "Hey, are you oka-"

And then she realizes who it is. A somewhat human-like org, with skin that was blue like a corpse. One of its eyes open- bright gold, and sits upright. The colorful hat on its head rings as the org does so.

"Well, well, _well, well, well…_ What a pleasant surprise." It grins- its mouth full of fangs. "What brings you out here tonight, 'Livia?"

Olivia frowns. "Fester." She sighs. "What are you doing out here?"

Fester's belled shoes tap on the floor, ringing as it does so. "I was in the mood for a midnight stroll, after hearing of a ranger that unmasked good-ol' Zenny." He smiles, placing his cheeks into his palms. "And I heard a little wolf cry girl, and wanted to make sure he wasn't lying..." He chuckles to himself.

Olivia blinks, then groans. "I guess Luxwulf woke up, huh?" She shakes her head, and stands up. "I'm not going back without a fight."

Fester laughs, a manic giggle, as he spreads his arms. His cape opens, unveiling a sea full of stars, swirling and clouding. "I'm always down for a bit of fun."

"An older sister?!" Emily yells, as Merrick applies the rest of his bandages. "Why didn't you tell me anything like this sooner!?"

Merrick's gaze doesn't meet her eyes, nor does her words meet his mind. Olivia was alive, and working with the Orgs, at that?.. They probably needed her to revive Zen-Aku...

"Dad!" Emily shouts, and Merrick jolts. She lets out a groan. "You're not even listening to me!"

"Right, sorry…" Merrick shakes his head, as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts bothering him. "You were saying?"

She growls- "You're always like this! You keep so many secrets from me, you don't take me seriously- you still think I'm a child!" Emily yells.

"T-that's not true-" Merrick begins, but Emily promptly cuts her off.

"Save it! I'm tired of hearing your lousy excuses! Why don't you trust me, damn it?!"

The animarium goes silent. Merrick's body freezes in place. Emily, red in the face, eyes puffy, simply sighs.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." She growls, and storms off.

Emily isn't sure how long she's walked for, but her eyes stop burning from her frustrations when she pauses at a beachfront. She sighs- deeply, rubbing her temple with her hand. "Geez… Why did my life have to get so complicated..?" she mutters.

She listens to the sound of the gentle waves- and pauses when she thinks she hears clashing blades. She frowns, and heads towards the disturbance, pulling out her Growl Phone as she does so.

Olivia lands in the sand, hissing as a knife flies above her. "Cut it out already!" She yells. Already, she was exhausted. Her Animal Zords stand defensively in front of her, hissing at the approaching Fester.

"Aww, but this little chase is fun, fun, _fun!_ Why do you wanna stop now?" He grins, reaching into his cape and pulling forth another knife. "You're the one who wanted to play this game, y'know."

"That's enough!"

Emily lands in front of Olivia, clad in golden armor. "Stay away from the girl, monster." She hisses, blades forming in her hands. "Olivia, right? Get out of here."

"Monster? That's kind of mean." Fester frowns. "I don't want to play with you, I just need to bring the girl back."

"I think you need a new playmate." Emily mutters, and charges Fester.

She swings down with her swords, but it promptly meets his knife. The org smiles, reaching into its cape and pulling a large scythe, bladed at both ends, and quickly tosses the knife at Emily.

She rolls to the side, and Fester begins to wildly spin the polearm in his hands, humming a tune as he tries to slam it into her side- its rotation only stopped by Emily's blades.

'_He's too tough for me to take alone.' _Emily thinks to herself, and tries to swipe at Fester. Each swing is either dodged, or met with that damned scythe. _'I gotta throw him off my trail.'_

She releases her grip on one of the swords, and pulls forth her crystal dagger. It glows, like a flashbang- and she can hear the Org yelp.

Olivia had already taken off. She needed to do the same.

"Gah, what a trick… I should write that down…" Fester mumbles, as his eyesight reorients. He blinks, and turns around- only to see Irawulf right in front of him. He yelps at the black-clad wolf. "Oh! Uh… Thought you were someone else."

"Where's the girl?" Irawulf growls, crossing his arms. "I told you to keep an eye on her."

Fester gives a nervous chuckle, and shrinks into his collar as Irawulf's shadowy cape slowly begins to burn red. "Well, uh, see… I was! But, then, uh… One of the rangers showed up and… Uh… shegotawaysirpleasedon'thurtme-"

Irawulf growls- "You witless fool!" he barks, and growls in annoyance, crossing his arms. "She couldn't have gotten very far. Let's go." He huffs, and they both vanish in a cloud of black smoke.

Emily huffs out a sigh, de-morphing behind a bundle of shrubbery. "That didn't sound good…" She mutters. "I gotta find her before those two."

Olivia's breath turns haggard, as she leans against the wall of her alleyway. Her hand reached to the cut on her thigh- it was much more wet than she remembered…

"Stupid clown-faced jerk…" She grumbles, and sits down. She was feeling dizzy, and hungry… And by now, the lot of the Orgs probably knew she escaped… "God, this sucks…"

"There you are…" A voice mumbles- but it wasn't any of the generals. Emily squats down, taking off her jacket and pressing it against Olivia's wound. "Sorry, I don't have any bandages…"

"It's fine." Olivia sighs- in relief. "Nice to talk to another person again."

Emily merely hums. "I don't imagine Orgs are good company."

Olivia shakes her head. "Usually they're not…I wouldn't work with them if I had the choice."

"I can tell." Emily gives a weak chuckle. "Uh… Question. Are you really my… Older sister?"

Olivia nods. "Half sister. I don't think I ever met your mom… I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah. Why did dad never tell me about you?" She asks. "You know about me, right?"

Olivia frowns. "That's a long story…"

Before she can continue, a cloud of black smoke appears in front of the two. Olivia frowns, worried as she stares at Irawulf, with Fester besides her.

"Gah… I'm sick of this song and dance…" Olivia growls, standing upright despite her injuries. She looked ready to bolt again.

"What are you doing? I can fend them off!" Emily yells- but is stopped by a dry laugh.

"You're wounded. Malnourished too." Irawulf mutters, and offers his hand forwards. "I can have you treated and fed if you come without complaint."

Emily scowls. "And why should we trust you?" She hisses, glaring at the black-clad wolf.

"Because if I wanted to kill you- _I would have already.__" _Irawulf's voice turns dark, and his cape burns. "Come. I don't harm those who have already surrendered."

… Olivia sighs, and steps forwards. Irawulf places a hand on the back of her neck, and taps a certain spot. "It would be wise of you to stop this, _dear Olivia._ You cannot escape us that easily." Beneath his helmet is a smirk. He turns to Fester- "Do what you want with that one." He simply orders, and the two vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Fester gazes at Emily, almost curiously. "Hey, question. What are the traits of the winning side?"

"...Huh?"

"Metaphorically speaking. Say there's a war. Two armies are battling. What would one army need to win over the other?" He asks, and smirks. "Indulge me."

Emily frowns. "Uh… High morale?" She answers cautiously. And Fester laughs.

"You're quite fun!" He smiles, and turns on his heel. "Well, bye-bye for now!" He gives a swish of his cape, and it envelops his form, only for them both to vanish.

Emily blinks, dumbfounded. "What an odd little dude." She mutters, walking from the alleyway and towards the beach. She comes across one of Fester's throwing knives, embedded into…

"A piece of paper?.." She mumbles, lifting up the knife to free the sheet. It had something scribbled on it, as well… She folds up the piece of paper and pockets it, and holsters the knife with her belt.

She could probably figure this all out on the walk back.


	14. Journal of Olivia ( part two )

From the Journal of Olivia [2]

March 10th, 20XX

Something weird happened on my way to work… I saw a hyena sitting outside of the diner, just waiting for someone to show up. Everyone else just walked by it, but I felt… Drawn to it.

When I approached, it started walking- and I started following. It took me to some weird-looking cave, I've never seen anything like it in all of my years of living here. The hyena looked at me, and laughed- a weird kind of cackle. Honestly, I didn't really mind it.

It pointed towards a pillar with its snout, and then looked at me. The crazy little thing wanted me to climb it. Well, I did. I guess that doesn't make me any more sane. But that wasn't even the weirdest part. No, there was a crystal at the peak, and it started glowing in my hand!

It's all very weird… Whenever I pick it up, I see memories of a battle from long ago. I kept the crystal, of course. The Hyena shows up sometimes, and it smiles at me. It's kind of nice to have a pet.

March 15th, 20XX

I finally got fired from that godforsaken job… I snapped at my boss- he had it coming! The guy was such an ass!

Well, with my newfound free time, I went to see Toxi and Jin, and I told them about this crystal. They knew everything about it- apparently it's an "Animal Crystal", and it harbors the spirit of a beast. That's honestly pretty cool! It makes me wonder just how much they know...

On my way back home, I saw another weird animal. I think it was a panda… But I don't know if having so many of these is a good idea.

March 23rd, 20XX

Shenzi said that the Red Panda sees something in me… The next time I see it, I'll go see what it wants.

I still don't miss my job one bit. I feel pity for the waitresses still working there, though...

March 28th, 20XX

The Red Panda finally showed up again, and I already promised that I'd follow it. So, well, I did. I'm not one to back down on my word, y'know!

It took me to a clearing in the forest, with another strange pillar. This one had a hole inside of it instead of making me climb 2 meters. Much more forgiving.

The panda was practically begging me to put my hand in the hole, and I did. I reached down, and felt another Animal Crystal.

Zi seems to be getting along well with the panda! Now, what should I name this one...


End file.
